Sins Of A Sin
by ReachingForDarkness
Summary: Mire hadn't meant to get captured by the Homunculus she knew as Envy. And she hadn't meant to start liking him. When there's an opening for her to escape, will she take it?


**Sins of a Sin**

"Oh what fun you'll have, they said," I muttered while glaring at the wall, wishing it would blow up before me and let me run free. "What a bunch of lies."

"It's not our fault, Mire. They knocked us out." The metallic voice of Alphonse told me from somewhere else in the room.

I wouldn't know where he was for sure because the room we were in was midnight black. You couldn't even put a hand out in front of you and see it, that's how dark it was. I wasn't complaining though; I was just mad.

Very mad.

"That's what you and Ed said last time we were locked in a room like this," I snapped. "If I had the right mind to ignore the shrimp under the microscope, I would be curled up by the fire in Central."

My eyes closed to picture the scene, but the shrimp had heard me. I heard the clicks of his auto-mail arm moving as he glared at me.

"I am not small enough to be seen under a microscope, Mire."

"Yes you are. I can make it happen."

My threat was real, that was the scary thing about me. If I threatened someone, I'd do what was said as long as it was humanly possible. And it was possible to stick a four-foot something teenager under a microscope.

Edward glared at me even more and I frowned at a dark object that I thought was his body. We were just about to start another round of angry sentences when I heard something. My mouth snapped shut after telling Edward to be quiet. He listened because he had heard it too:

The scuffles of shoes on the outside of the door.

I slowly stood with the silence of a butterfly and took out a few lead balls that were as big as a dormouse. Using these balls weren't nice of me since whoever was on the other side of that door was going to be in excruciating pain for a few days afterwards. I positioned one lead ball on the nail of my thumb and waited as the two boys got up as well.

The door clicked open and as it swung on its hinges, I saw the boys attack whoever was at the door before I could. The lead ball in my head shot at the person when there was a gap and it almost hit them when a black lance drove into my heart. Two more were plunged into Edward and Alphonse as the lead balls dropped to the ground. They didn't make a sound against the wooded floor as a female sighed in frustration.

"Again, Mire? You can't get passed me." The voice said in an annoyed tone as the lances pulled out of the three dead bodies.

Eyes as white as snow glared at the black silhouette in the doorway and she never noticed them as they rose silently. When the woman turned her head towards the eyes they were gone. A running sound of two feet was heard and the woman turned her head just in time to see a clump of black hair rounding a corner.

The woman gritted her teeth and ran after the hair, determined to stop the body. When her footsteps were gone, a pair of brightly lit fire golden eyes made themselves known. Demonic eyes, was what every- and any -who saw them scream before running away. I didn't care what people called them, though. It didn't bother me.

What I did care for was getting out of this room before the woman came back. I stood up silently before walking out of the room and I heard the running of feet above me. Knowing that the woman was still chasing that thing up there, I ignored it. I reached a hallway that held the door to freedom at the end and I moved hastily.

I was able to wriggle out of the ropes that bound my wrists so I could use my hands. I touched the doorknob softly, as if it would break in my hands. When I heard the woman talking angrily to herself I knew she was coming down the stairs pretty soon. I turned the knob and made the door swing open before I ran outside.

The cold night air hit me like rushing water as I ran blindly. I didn't stop running until the house was out of sight behind me. My breathing heavy, I stopped moving and sat on a crate while putting one hand to my lips. The clothe that sealed them shut to keep me from talking came off easily as I stared at the empty sky.

"I made it out…this time." I breathed to myself in a soft, wind-like voice.

I didn't know why that woman had taken me away from Central, or how she knew about me. I had lived in Central for four years after coming to Amestris because Mom and Dad told me to become a State Alchemist. I had been thinking about it anyway, so I had come here. Within the first month of doing so, I had already become a State Alchemist.

Pretty amazing, right?

I let my eyes close and just when they shut all the way, there was footsteps coming towards me. I snapped awake widely and listened for those footsteps once more. They had stopped but continued at a faster pace now. Some of my old instincts kicked in and I took a deep breath. When I released it, I stood up and walked away without a word. The footsteps followed me, despite the shivering child at the corner where I had been.

"Don't you have a blanket that I can use?" The child asked.

"You're not real." I heard a boy's voice say.

My eyes widened as the child's images disappeared. The feet suddenly started running towards me. I heard them and my own feet took control before I thought about moving. I ran hard as my eyes looked around for a light to hide beside.

"Just a bit farther…"

I almost reached the house when someone grabbed me around my waist. I grunted before my body was picked up off the ground roughly. I immediately took action the second I was lifted. I swung one leg behind me and made almost instant contact with someone's stomach. They dropped me and I managed to wrestle myself free before the man could grab me again.

I turned my body around without any words and swung my foot upwards. I felt my foot make contact with someone's face and I jumped several feet away from them. I knew that I could reach the house if I ran at least two yards, easy enough for me to do. I turned to see who it was that had been attacking me and nothing prepared me for what they looked like when I saw them.

He- if it was a he- had long green hair with a night sky black…tank top that showed off his stomach? Okay, that is the weirdest thing I have ever seen in my life, even I had to admit that to myself. Anyway, he wore a matching pair of bottoms that I could have sworn were pants but I wasn't entirely sure at the moment. His skin complexion was on the pale side so similar to mine that it was eerie. That wasn't the thing that caught my attention though.

It was his eyes.

They were a hypnotizing color that I couldn't quite decipher because of the distance I had made between the two of us. They almost reminded me of something that I was struggling to remember and figure out.

Shrugging it off, I blocked all the distractions he had caused and raised a single arm. When my palm was facing him, he smirked at me. I just glared at him. I didn't know who this person was, but everything inside of me said that this teenager was involved with the woman who kidnapped me. And that was enough information for me to hate him just like I hated her.

"I don't know who you are but I know you are with that woman," I watched his smirk fall at those words, so I knew that I had hit the mark. "And that is more than enough for me to despise you. Now leave me alone before I use my alchemy on you."

His smirked returned as if my words weren't threatening to him. I realized that he thought I couldn't harm him no matter what I did. I gave out a smirk of my own at those thoughts. He was going to be in for a surprise for thinking like that. The teenager stood up and I watched with unwavering eyes. He wasn't going to get away from me that easy. I wasn't a State Alchemist for nothing.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to make hollow threats you can't keep or make?" He questioned in a mocking tone.

I frowned at the insult but was able to keep a firm head on my shoulders. If he wanted to believe such a silly thing, fine. Let him. I was prepared to cause him serious pain anyway. Just as I was going to show him why I was a State Alchemist, a sudden yet sharp sensation hit me from my shoulder. I gasped and turned my head to see it was that woman I had so easily deceived.

I can honestly tell you that she did not seem to be very happy in seeing me still standing after that blow. She drew the weapon she had used to attack me back and that was when I broke out into a run. Even before that weapon left my shoulder.

"Why do you keep running? We already found you." The boy groaned as if I were an annoyance as I shot passed him.

"No…you did not." I told him before grinning like the devil.

I slapped both hands onto the ground below me before he or the woman could stop or attack me. There was a sudden rush of energy that brought itself into me as if it were a puppy that loved strangers. I willingly let the energy come into my body and I began working my magic instantly.

I forced it to swirl around as if it was a beginning whirlpool and it obediently did so. It wasn't long before it was moving all on its own and I pushed it back into the ground when I felt it happening. This happened in the matter of a few seconds as soon as my hands touched the ground. I knew my powers that good and was that fast when it came to it.

I landed on my feet and glared at the two people that were staring at me as if they didn't realize they were about to be attacked. Which they didn't. They probably thought I was just doing a flip to get away from them quicker. I counted the slowly passing seconds eagerly after that. I wanted them to be in pain so much. I smirked sardonically when I reached ten and my glare turned into anticipated hunger.

"I hope you take this blow and die so I never see either of your faces again." I growled in an all-too-fake cheery tone.

Before any words could be said after that, the energy that I had tampered with made itself completely known to everyone besides myself. The wall beside me shattered as if a bull rammed into it and a serpent the size and length of a train appeared from the other side. I didn't look away from the two who were chasing me as the serpent hissed warningly at them.

The woman staggered a little from the shock of meeting a giant serpent. It coiled protectively around my feet while giving off a warning hiss softly, as if it didn't want them to know about it just yet. Not even half of its body had come out of the building yet, so that told you just how long this serpent was in length. Its mouth was still open and that showed the two several yards away the long, venomous fangs that the mouth contained. They were in for serious trouble if they got bit or scratched by those fangs and they knew it. But the boy was beginning to act like he wasn't in any danger at all.

Which annoyed me.

"Lust, can you believe this kid? She thinks she can beat us with a pathetic illusion like that." He said those words in a mocking tone that I hated.

To prove I despised that tone, I growled as the serpent hissed to show it was angry that its master had been insulted, even though it truly was an illusion. The woman in the black, revealing dress- Lust –looked at my serpent with a touch of annoyance. She thought the creature was going to be weak! I could see it in her eyes! The serpent saw it was well and hissed once more while bringing its head up high, showing how proud and dignified it truly was. I knew that under those eyes that held annoyance, she was trying to see if my serpent really was just an illusion; so I had to step in before she realized that it was. And to keep the snake from attacking them because I didn't want it to at the moment.

"Summoning and illusions are my skills if you didn't already know," my hand reached behind myself and pulled out what was revealed under a clenched hand:

A State Alchemist's watch.

"I am the Magician Alchemist." I finished with that demonic smirk beginning to appear.

The serpent, clearly not wanting to wait any longer, hissed and raced towards both of them. I remained where I was and decided to look myself over for anymore wounds that Lust or the boy had given me. My pants were black and so was my shirt. I wore a white cloak that only covered my neck to my stomach and my hair, which was in a ponytail, fell in what looked like blood red ropes to my shoulders. Except for my shoulders where Lust had hit me, nothing was wrong. I looked back up to see the serpent was starting to get the upper hand in the battle.

"Not much fun are they, Serpra?" I muttered before turning to walk away.

My feet began moving when a roar of pain caused me to stop. I whipped around to see that black lances had been pierced through my dearly beloved serpent's head. I stared in silent shock as the serpent fell to the concrete ground, heaving its final breathes out. I saw the lances pull out of its head and I frowned in true anger.

They had just killed Serpra. The creature had been a favorite of mine to use whenever the Fuehrer wanted me to go on a mission that was impossible for the others to achieve.

"You just killed Serpra…That was my favorite serpent!" Of course, that was my only serpent…

I put one firm hand against the brick wall beside me and energy immediately began drawing itself into me as my eyes glared intense hatred for those two.

"Not only will I make you pay, but I'll just have to try harder to kill you." I growled lowly.

Energy began to pull itself back into my body through the one hand and I started to swirl and move it around when I heard soft breathing behind me. Panic started to flood into me like a tide as I tried to move away. But I couldn't do that. The reason for that was because there was a foreign energy inside of me. To move away, there was only one way for me to move from the person behind me. And I was going to do it.

I forced the unfinished energy to leave me and I fell forward on purpose, landing on both of my hands. My feet shot up and they connected with someone in their stomach pretty hard. They staggered away from me as I swung myself to my feet once more.

My human instincts made me turn and run away when my legs were swiped out from under me. I was caught by surprise from the sudden act and that emotion made sure that I didn't react fast enough to whoever had hit me. I hit the ground on my stomach roughly and I had enough sense left in me to try and scramble to my feet. I managed to get onto my knees before someone slammed their foot in between my shoulder blades, knocking me back down to my stomach. I knew immediately after that that I was pinned no matter how much I was starting to struggle to get free. I didn't like it one bit.

"Let me go!" I yelled while my body twisted around to get free.

"Not a chance. We need you to get that pipsqueak and his brother." The teenage boy chuckled down at me.

I gave off a growl before swinging my one free hand backwards. It took hold of one of his ankles tightly as I turned my head towards him with a smirk that matched the devils. I knew that what happened next was going to make him hate this part even more than what already happened.

"Then I guess I should fight for real if you want to use me like that." As soon as those words spoke and my black eyes glowed, Lust knew that there was something wrong.

"Envy…" She groaned, but stopped herself.

He turned to look at the woman as the body underneath him disappeared with a slight poof. It took him by surprise as his foot slammed down on the ground. He looked around for me but never did see that I was sitting down on a window seal. One of my feet slammed down on a trash can below me and the two of them spun towards the sudden sound. I grinned like the mad hatter at the looks on their faces.

"Did you really think that I'd let some idiotic Homunculus capture me again? Well, stupid is as stupid does." I mocked.

Before they could utter a syllable to me, I pushed off the window seal I was resting on. I landed on the ground as gracefully as a cat with the four eyes on me. I walked up to Envy with that grin still on my face and I put a finger under his chin. He glared down at me in frustration and my grin grew wider, if that were possible.

"If you didn't know, my eyes are fire golden and not black like the illusion I gave you before you struck me down. I hope you learn it quickly." I said before turning away from him.

He stared at me as I looked back at him with malice in my eyes and face. Envy and Lust could do nothing but stare angrily at me as I grinned at them mockingly.

"I will make sure that the two of you never see me again. But to do that, I'll need to use Rect since you killed Serpra." I gave off a light sigh after that.

I heard Envy take a few quick steps to me and I ducked down to my knees immediately. When I looked up at him with a devilish glare he froze like ice as if the shadows themselves were holding him. I took a hold of the ankle of the foot that had tried to kick me and I swung both his and my body around. Envy made contact with the wall beside me as I smirked eerily at him.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to play with you or her. Do you want me to kill you now then?" I asked.

Lust tried to strike me with one of her lances and I released Envy at the very last second. I turned my body away from the Homunculus when a searing pain burst into my neck. I staggered forward several steps and two more lances skimmed passed me, missing my head but it did cut a few strands of my hair.

I felt Envy wrap an arm around my waist as my eyesight began to turn gray. I tried to move an arm to shove him away and it didn't seem to work. It was then that I realized that my arms were acting like they were just jelly and I was betting the rest of my body was the same way. I heard the green haired homunculus chuckle as my eyes closed and my hearing began to fog up, but I managed to hear a little.

"Not as tough as you seem to believe, kid." Envy said with a smirk and I felt my legs collapse underneath me. That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

I took another step away from the wooden door with a glare as someone began to open it. I knew who was coming into the room because I hated them a lot. The good thing about knowing who it was made doing what came next easy. I quickly absorbed the energy from the ground below my feet and soon it became difficult to morph it the way I wanted it to.

Wooden floors like this made it hard to get the right amount of energy that I needed. But the energy I used was everywhere in different forms. I preferred taking it from the ground, where it was most vital to me.

As soon as the door had opened an inch or two, a knife that had appeared out of thin air embedded itself deeply in the door. There was a sigh that masked frustration after he saw the knife. Envy muttered something I knew was an insult to me as he walked into the room with a tray of food in one hand.

"Again? Boy, you don't seem to give up that easily." He told me.

I glared at him before saying, "I won't eat anything that you cook."

Envy gave me a look that was mocking before it was replaced with sadism. I knew from that expression alone that something bad was going to happen. When the Homunculus took a step towards me, I took a large one backwards with a glare directed at him. It didn't seem like he was bothered by my reaction as he placed the tray of food on the table beside the two of us. He then put those same hands on his hips as the sadistic smirk grew even more.

"If you don't eat, I'll have to force it down your throat." Envy told me.

I frowned at him but said nothing against his threat. I knew that it was true. It was so true that I knew he'd even do it for his own pleasure. Besides that, he's done it before to me. That was something I didn't really want to talk about for the rest of my life, if you don't mind.

Anyway, I wasn't going to let him take me down without a fight. Not even if it was Lust giving me the food.

"Then you're going to have to force it down. I am not eating any of it." I growled while taking the energy from the ground once again.

Envy then sighed impatiently while closing his eyes in exaggeration. I knew it and this made my scowl deepen. When he opened his purple eyes to smirk at me, I knew that this was going to be bad. He wasn't going to stop until I ate something; and I wasn't going to let him make me eat without a fight. In all, this wasn't going to be as easy as either of us were thinking. But I what I did know, was that he would get some of the food down my throat.

He always did; no matter how much I fought him.

"Fine. I'll force it to your stomach if I have to." Envy said to me.

When he took a step forward again, I threw a dagger at him like before. He sighed and side-stepped my attack as if it were nothing. I then kicked a foot upwards and it hit him in the chin pretty hard.

I wasn't able to pull my leg away when it was grabbed by the ankle. Before I could even think about pulling my foot away, I was yanked forcefully by the dark green haired teenager. My ankle was released when I hit my head against the table that had been beside us. My body then hit the ground and I felt my head complaining at the pain it was receiving.

I began to jump to my feet when Envy pounced onto of me like a cat pinning down its prey. He put a firm hand around my throat and the weight of him on top of my stomach was enough to crush bones. I couldn't help but groan from the pressure because it wasn't what I had expected him to feel like. Since he was skinny and tall, I just assumed that he was like Edward- but that was far from right. As the weight pressed down on my stomach, I twisted my body to try and get free from Envy's death grip.

As I did that, I noticed that he was smirking like the sadistic bastard that he was and he reached up to grab a piece of bread from the tray he had brought with him. He put it to my lips and I glared at him while sealing them shut. The look in my eyes told him that I wasn't going to eat the bread and that he'd have to try harder than that if he wanted me to eat. The smirk faded to a frown when he realized that was what I was telling him. His hand didn't let go of my throat as he sighed in aggravation down at me.

I continued to watch him as the glare on my face hardened a little bit more. Envy was up to something; I could see the gears moving in his head as if he were a little robot I had taken apart. I began to shove him off with both of my hands when he suddenly plugged my nose so hard that it hurt. The bad thing about this sudden move was that I had no air to fall back on.

That meant I had to breathe sometime in the next ten minutes. Maybe five.

"Now I'll just sit back and wait for you to open your mouth." Envy said with a smirk I definitely did not like.

It was several seconds later that I opened my mouth to breathe, despite everything that I had been thinking just now. Envy shoved the bread into my mouth with lightning speed and then he placed a hand over it do I would be forced to eat the food. I could taste the warmth on my tongue and it made me want to chew the bread apart so badly.

Before I knew what I was doing I swallowed the piece of bread in one big gulp. Envy knew it and smirked while shoving the rest of the bread in my face, earning a glare from me. But it only made his smirk grow even wider.

"Finish it or I'll force you to." He told me while releasing my mouth.

"Then get off or I'll force you to." I growled the second I could speak again.

Envy's weight was beginning to hurt my stomach now that he had been sitting on me for some time. I swear if he wasn't human, I would think that he was a full grown elephant! I could barely feel my feet because everything from my stomach down was beginning to numb up. But I knew that Envy didn't seem to care.

"Not until you eat all of that bread." He told me.

I glared at him but raised the bread to my lips. There was no way of me getting free without the help from a few strong men, and my alchemy was obviously out of the question. The only thing I could make at the moment was a dagger at the rate of the energy I could grab. So I took one look at Envy before eating the bread while turning my head away from him.

He smirked in satisfaction before long when I finished the bread. When he finally got off of me, I hastily stood on my toes and made distance between the two of us. He looked at me with that smirk still on his face as he offered me a glass of water from where he stood.

I eyed the glass wearily as I heard Envy say, "Don't make me force this down your throat as well, kid. I'll be rougher than before."

That sent a chill up my spine and I forced myself to walk over to the Homunculus once again. He grinned at me as I took the glass from his hand and I raised it to my lips. When I drank some of it, Envy placed a hand on my head hard and I stiffened up like a cat does when you grab it by the scruff of its neck. I knew immediately after he touched my head that he was up to something. How I knew was obvious:

It's just the way he is.

But he surprised me by chuckling and walking out of the room as if nothing had happened between us. I stared after him with surprise and confusion. I didn't relax my still stiff body until the door was shut and he was long gone.

I set the glass down on the table before I got on my butt in one of the dark corners of the room. My hands were shaking and I released a calming, soothing breath. After I managed to calm down, I smirked to myself. That smirk quickly turned into a chuckle full of disbelief.

"That was not the way I wanted to learn his eye color," I murmured while closing my eyes.

Envy's eyes…the ones that I clearly remember when I had run off last time…

They were of the most beautiful purple I have ever seen in my entire life. But I sensed danger behind those sadistic eyes. A danger that could leap out if I did something terribly wrong. A danger that made me nervous around him more than anything now.

It was that danger alone that made me start to laugh quietly

"I'm not scared of him or those eyes," I breathed out in a smirk, "I'm really not."

Too bad Fate had been listening in on my little chat with the silent room. And she decided to make me regret not fearing the danger Envy posed to humans.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

I opened my eyes when someone began walking into my room on what sounded like tip toe. Like I've been doing for days now, I expected it to be Envy. I was starting to hate that man more than I hated being locked up in this room all day long. As the door opened, I didn't bother to look up from the ground I was staring at. Envy stayed silent for such a long time I was actually in shock from that alone. I hadn't expected him to ever shut up for very long.

"Just set that stupid tray of food on the table or something because I am not going to eat it with you staring at me like that." I growled, expecting a retort this time.

But when there was nothing said beside the swishing of fabric and shuffling of feet, I knew that this was not Envy at all. I lifted my head from the ground and looked towards the door where the person was with a frown and I caught sight of a man that was around his late fifties. My heart stopped beating for just a second when I saw him. It was another second later that I jumped up from my spot. My feet hit the ground with a thump as I rushed over to the man and gave him the biggest hug you'd never expect me to do or give to anyone.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" I questioned the man I had called Dad.

He never gave me an answer and this sent off warning bells in the back of my mind. I pulled back to get a better look at the man and he allowed me to for reasons I don't know. He looked exactly like my dad in every possible way, and for a second I thought I had just missed something that he had said to me. His black hair glowed in the light from outside the door and his gentle, warm green eyes stared down at me lovingly. I gazed into those eyes before a chill dug its nails down my spine.

Raw anger started building up inside of me and outside, animals knew that I was in a very bad mood. I stepped as far away from the man as I possibly could and as fast as I was able. The cat out in the alley felt the emotions cascading off of me and it began yowling before scampering away in fright. The dog in a neighboring house felt the same raw feelings and he started running in circles, barking his head off.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Why, I'm your father."

The man spoke with such clarity that I knew almost immediately who it was that I had hugged. That might have been the thing that angered me the most. My father always spoke in warm tones and friendly voices. This one was entirely cold, right down to the bone.

"You're a liar! My father doesn't sound like you at all!" I screamed while stomping a foot on the ground.

Then I saw what I shouldn't have. The thing that only lasted in his eyes for a second. But I knew who this person was now for sure. And now that I knew, they were going to pay dearly for it.

Those green eyes had turned into an amethyst purple for that one second, and I could see the rising danger in them.

And the only person that had those kinds of eyes, as far as I knew, was Envy.

My hands began shaking from my increasing rage as I slowly said, "Get out of here."

"Sorry, no can do." As he patted my head, I growled. I didn't like the way he was using my father's body and voice to mess with my head. The scary thing was that it had worked at first.

"Don't you ever use my father's body like this again! And how the hell do you even know what he looks like? He doesn't live in Amestris!" I yelled while slapping his hand away.

There was no chance for a reply this time as energy from the ground and the air made its way into me because of how angry I was. I barely noticed as my nails drew blood from where they dug into my palms. I didn't feel that either, actually.

"No one sees him when he comes here to visit me. I suggest you get out of here and don't think about using my father's body like a tool you heartless bastard!" The energy inside me suddenly came out violently at my scream.

I watched the friendly smile on his face suddenly morph into a cruel, twisted smirk that I didn't like. And that was what told me that this really was Envy. The energy I had forced out of me began to take a visible shape when my 'father' sighed as if we were having a normal chat- not an angered one.

"Then would you prefer me taking the form of your mother? Pipsqueak? How about your baby brother?" I watched as Envy changed his body with each person he said. I finally couldn't take it and I dropped to my knees while putting my hands on the ground.

"Get the hell out of here right now!" I screamed just as a red lion appeared in front of me in a protective manner with a roar.

Envy stared at it with a faint look of surprise in my brother's body. I struggled to keep a calm mind as the lion I summoned roared once again. After it was done with that, the animal ran at the Homunculus with thundering steps and giant fangs.

Just before the lion was able to sink its weapons into Envy's body, the animal disappeared with a faint poof; as if it had never been there. I quickly got to my feet with shock written on my face. I hadn't released the lion from my powers. I didn't understand why it had vanished like that.

Until I saw that Envy had copied Edward's metal sword from his automail.

The sin smirked at me before taking a single step in my direction. I retaliated by throwing a dagger at him and it was knocked aside to the ground. I began to throw another when Envy took the form of someone from my homeland that was very close to my heart.

He had brown hair tied back into a ponytail, crystal blue eyes full of innocent happiness, and he wore a black shirt with dark red pants. He was around my age, maybe a year older; and there was a smile of absolute joy on his face, even though I knew it was fake.

This boy's name was Victor. But that wasn't what brought tears to my eyes. The thing that made me do that…

Was that my best friend from home…

Was dead.

Victor had died a week before I left for Amestris from a bullet wound that had gotten infected. I was still a wreck about his death, even though it had already been at least a year or two. I guess it's kind of obvious that I cared for him more than anyone would think.

Envy took a tentative step towards me once again as I struggled to keep myself from crying and sobbing. Tears were already streaming down my face but I didn't feel them. I saw danger in Victor's eyes like the Homunculus usually had. I wasn't supposed to be afraid of the threat, but the scary thing…

Was that this time I was terrified of it.

"Go away." I whispered fearfully, not at all how I wanted to sound.

I then took a hasty step backwards when Envy reached out with a soft smirk on his face.

"I can't do that Mire. I came to make you fear the Homunculi." He told me in Victor's loving voice.

I shook my head while moving back several more steps. I kept moving until my back pressed itself against the wall and I held my arms over my chest, as if that would prevent him from hearing my racing heart. I hadn't expected anger to override my fear, so the next words that came out of my mouth startled me.

"You are not him! Leave me the hell alone!" My voice screamed as my body began trembling.

I had a hard time staying on my feet but I somehow managed it as Envy stared at my shaking hands. I wasn't able to see through the tears that were falling hastily anymore as they stained the ground where my feet were. I shook my head lightly to try to forget the memory of Victor's peaceful face before he died. It wouldn't work and that bothered me.

I needed to get him out of my head so I could think more clearly. The memory told me no as Envy took on his usual body.

His eyes held concern but I doubted it was for me at the moment. Even though I tried to disbelieve it, I had a feeling that emotion was for me and only me.

"Hey, are you alright?" Envy asked me, but I ignored it because the way he said it reminded me of Victor.

I saw that his mouth said something else to me but I didn't catch what he told me. Memories began to take shape in front of my eyes and I didn't try to stop them from appearing. Envy saw that and he glared at me with a sigh.

"I get it; you want to be alone." I heard him grumble and there was nothing but annoyance in his voice, which woke me up a little.

Anger clawed out of my throat with a vengeance but the tears didn't stop their downward spiral, meaning that I was still pretty sad. I glared at Envy before raising a hand and shoving him away from me. I didn't expect my muscles to be strong enough to do that to a Homunculus, but he backed off.

"If you say that you're leaving, then get the hell out." I growled.

Envy scoffed but did as I told him to. As he turned away from me, I watched the door shut violently and I heard his rapid feet stomping the ground before he was gone. When he had finally left, I collapsed to my knees with my red hair covering parts of my face. My entire body was shaking as I began to sob uncontrollably with the face of Victory lingering in front of my eyes. I managed to keep from screaming out my sorrow because that would mean he was dead.

I wasn't ready to admit that. Not again.

**-Flash**

* * *

><p><strong>-Back<strong>

"Mom, Denny told me you wanted me to come home?" I questioned while treading into the little house I called home.

Father was waiting for me in the kitchen and I did a sudden double take. Not only were my parents here, but so were Victor's parents. His little sister was here as well. All of them had tears in their eyes.

That was what confused me.

Normally, Mom or Father were at Victor's house, talking with their old friends. It made me wonder why they came here now. They almost never did.

Now that I look back on it, I should have seen the signs that Victor had died.

His elder brother Denny told me to hurry home and he didn't say why.

The doctor I passed on the way here had his ox carrying a limp body under a blanket and he wouldn't look me in the eyes. Even when I asked who it was.

"Old Millar finally kicked the bucket." Was all he'd tell me.

I had hurried home after that and everyone, even the ones that were frightened of my 'demonic eyes,' whispered to one another and told me they hoped I'd be okay. All those signs came today, and I hadn't realized it.

Until Mom and Victor's sister stared bawling like children.

"Wh-What's wrong? Father?" I looked towards him to see that he was as teary eyed as the sobbing females.

"Mire, sweetie. Come here." Victor's mother said while spreading her arms out to me.

I obeyed her silently and when she wrapped those loving arms around me tightly while sobbing just like Mom and the sister. That was when I felt someone else touch my shoulders softly to get my attention. It was only a brief moment, but I felt it and turned my head to see who did it. My lips grew in a smile when I saw who it was.

"Victor! Maybe you can tell me why everyone is crying." I asked and it surprised all of the adults.

Mom looked to where I was staring and she didn't seem to understand who I was talking to. Victor shook his head stiffly before smiling like he was apologizing to me.

I walked out of his mother's arms and stood in front of my best friend. He watched me with that same smile on his face and I grinned up at him jovially. I then poked a finger into his chest as my fire golden eyes twinkled in laughter.

"Why are they crying? Did you do something bad again?" I asked teasingly.

Victor smiled once again and he opened his mouth. He said nothing out loud, but I heard him. I nodded a little before laughing and turning to Mom, who was watching in shock.

"Victor says that he's happy to be your son and my best friend!" I told everyone.

Mom got on her knees in front of me and I stared down at her innocently. She bit her lip and opened her mouth, only to close it once again. It was hard to tell a thirteen year old what happened.

Some were just so innocent because of the child in them.

Others wouldn't believe it because of the teenager in them.

"Mire…You can't see Victor anymore." I looked up at his father with a frown.

"Why? He's right here!" I told them while raising my hand to touch Victor.

But it suddenly went right through him.

I stared in shock as I took my hand back from him as he stopped smiling. I turned back to Mom to see she was still trying to tell me something, and utterly failing. Victor's father started talking as well when Denny appeared at the door.

I suddenly smiled up at him while taking his hand softly. Like Victor, Denny loved me as a little sister. He turned his eyes away from me as I asked where his brother was. That was when he looked at Mom in shock before he actually turned to stare at me with blue eyes only his brother could ever hope to match.

"Mire…"

"I saw the doctor with Old Millar, ya know? He said that the old man finally kicked the bucket."

"…That wasn't Old Millar." Denny murmured.

"What? Then who was it?"

Here it comes…the truth of who was under the blanket.

When Denny looked away with tears running down his eyes, I realized what he was saying without words.

My eyes stung with sudden tears as I let out a ghostly, "No…"

A pair of limbs ran into my bedroom. I heard the footsteps hitting the ground before I looked into the room. Someone started screaming and I knew it was myself before I even hit the ground on my knees.

**-End**

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback<strong>

"Mire…are you awake?"

My eyes slowly opened while rubbing the tears out of them. I paused when I saw that Victor was standing above me in full ghost form. My heart stopped pounding in shock as my eyes widened.

"Victor…You're supposed to be dea-" I stopped there. I couldn't finish it.

He laughed softly like he always did before he got on his knees in front of me. I stared at him with a smile that was more sad then happy. At the moment, I didn't remember that this could be Envy since he could take any form he chose. I only knew that Victor had been in my dreams and was now in my reality. It was all I wanted to think about now.

"Yeah, I know. But don't you know?" He asked while pointing towards my chest, where the thing that pumped life was. "I always remain in your heart, even in the most horrible times."

"Cheesy idiot. I know everything about you. And you hated those kinds of words." I said while yawning.

My friend rolled his eyes and I tried to slap him in the chest, though the hand just went right through him. He pretended like I actually did hit him and flinched. We both knew I hadn't touched him but that only made me grin even more. Victor suddenly stood up then with a sigh.

My teasing stopped then and there and I grew sad again.

"If you want to leave, go ahead. I'm pretty tired still." I said while rubbing my eyes as the grin wiped itself clean from my face.

Victor went to the door where I was sure he was going to do something, so I got to my feet and rushed over to his side. I looked up at him with a sorrowful smile and he matched it perfectly. But his left those lips and was replaced by a forlorn line that brought worry to my heart.

"What's wrong?" I questioned before yawning again.

Victor didn't say anything at first; but when he did, his words shocked me:

"You have to let me go, Mire. You know that I am dead."

I felt my eyes widen and I struggled to tell him anything, something. But no words came to my mouth. The words ceased to come even more when Victor touched my cheeks lightly. He lifted my head up so I was staring him in the face. There was a look of forlorn determination in his eyes now.

"I really need to pass on this time. You know that. Don't you?" He questioned.

"I-I can't…It still hurts, knowing that you are gone." I told him as tears began springing to my eyes once again.

Victor then chuckled before he said, "For a touch State Alchemist, you sure are a crybaby."

I frowned at him and my mouth opened to say something when Victor leaned towards me. He kissed the top of my forehead gingerly and I looked down as he pressed his head against mine.

"Let me go…You have to." He whispered.

I lifted my head once again and stared into Victor's eyes. I searched their blue depths to see if I could tell that he was saying what he truly wanted. I saw that he really wanted me to let his spirit go, that he was pleading me to do it. I cast my eyes downward once more while nodding slowly to show that I would try to let him go.

"Okay…I'll try to let you go Victor. If you really want me to." I said to him.

He then smiled down at me and I never saw it as he stepped through me. A chill ran up my spine that I ignored as he put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face him as visible tears fell down my face unwillingly.

"Don't cry Mire. I'm always by your side, even when you don't expect or want it." Victor then told me.

I nodded my head once more and he let my shoulder go before he brushed the tears from my face, something that probably took a lot of his ghostly strength to make it touchable. He was being so gentle and kind it almost didn't seem to be real. Yet I could feel every little touch Victor was now giving me.

"Hey, let me give you something to think about when I leave," I looked at my friend as he leaned into my ear and softly whispered, "When did you start liking Envy?"

What?

Victor disappeared in front of me with a haze of smoke and I remained where I was with no more tears falling. I stayed standing for several minutes in shock before I had enough wit to walk over to the corner that I've been sleeping at.

I sat down and closed my eyes so the memories of when I met Envy could become vivid, more alive. They become so much alive that despite my attempts to stop them, I drifted off into sleep with them as my dreams.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

"Hey kid, get up. I've got your breakfast." Someone said to me.

I slowly opened my eyes with a slight groan before I looked up with a glare. Envy was not even a foot away from me and it caused a sharp intake of breath to come out. The words from last night rang in my ears as soon as my eyes grew wide:

"_When did you start liking Envy?"_

The Homunculus smirked at the startled look on my face and that told me that he was enjoying himself.

Which I hated.

I turned my head away from the infuriating creature and he continued to stare at me with slightly raised eyebrows. I didn't notice them as I trained my orbs to the wall, making sure I was not going to look away from it.

"I guess that means you want the food forced down." He then said nonchalantly, causing me to turn back around and glare at him.

"Like hell you'd be able to do that!" I snapped while drawing in energy around me.

"Oh really?" He mocked, "Now what makes you say that?"

"Besides the fact that you left the door open? Nothing much." I said from where I stood behind the Homunculus.

Envy spun around in shock while the body in the corner vanished without even a poof of smoke. I smirked slyly before raising my hand with a dagger in it. I knew that Lust wasn't here anymore because she had died. I knew that fact because the Homunculus had come into the house, screaming his head off about the idiot that went and killed her. So there was no possible way that she'd come and help him anymore.

We stared at each other for less than a minute before I suddenly turned around and ran towards the exit of the house. Envy quickly ran off after me and from the sounds of the thumps he made, he wasn't that far away. I tried to keep bringing energy into my body to twist my illusions. That way, I could attack him if it was needed.

Barely any energy was absorbed by me and I threw a dagger at Envy as I reached the door. I knew it hit him when there was a grunt and I twisted the door knob sharply.

The cold morning wind rushed out to greet me and I turned my head to look back. It surprised me to see that Envy was right there with a closing hole in his chest. I managed to duck down from his hands and my own slapped against the concrete ground hard. More than enough energy crashed into me and I smirked as the now frustrated Homunculus grabbed me by the color of my shirt.

"You should have bolted the front door shut. I have more than enough strength to kill you now." I said, though my heart suddenly stopped for a second at my words.

There was no way that I could do such a thing to him because…I had admitted to myself what Victor had told me.

That's right. I really like Envy ever since the first time we met.

But that wasn't going to stop me if I could get away.

He smirked at me and I began to swing a foot upwards despite the close area between us. I almost made contact with his chin when I hit the wall furthest from the door- meaning that he had pulled me back inside the house- as I landed on my butt. It stunned me enough to knock me off guard and the door was quickly shut. I knew there was no way for me to get out of here now. That was my only passage to leave.

And I blew it.

"If you think you can kill me then go ahead," I glanced up at Envy to see that he had taken the form of my brother.

Fury grew inside me and I growled, completely blocking out the next words that he said.

"Get out of his body. I won't take my brother's life no matter who controls it." I told him.

Envy smirked and got on his knees in a manner that made me turn a slight pink. The usual form that he wore was put on in replacement to my brothers' and I was a bit relieved for that. The Homunculus suddenly raised a hand and before I could flinch, he placed it on my head. I glared into his purple eyes for touching me then because it made my heart skipped a beat or two. My own eyes glowed in anger again as I refrained from bringing out a monster that could destroy both of us.

"There. Now you can kill me." He smirked.

I growled softly while bringing my hand up with a dagger in it. Envy caught my wrist as if it were easy, which surprised me. He forced me to stand up before he slammed my hand against the wall behind me.

"Let me go." I demanded as I realized that he had no intention of doing that.

"Why should I? Am I bothering you?" Envy asked and I swung up my other hand, though I regretted it instantly.

It too was slammed into the wall and I tried to get both of my limbs free. I didn't make any progress and Envy smirked cruelly down at me. I eventually gave up since I was out of breath. In my frustration, I chose to answer his stupid question.

"Yes, you are bothering me! Let me go before I send you flying myself." I threatened through gritted teeth.

But it seemed to float passed Envy as if I hadn't even spoken. He leaned closer to my face and my cheeks immediately flamed. I felt the heat radiating off of the boy and I held onto my daggers tightly. Despite my ember-like cheeks, I kept talking to keep myself and him occupied.

"You know that I can do it. Back off and let me-"

"You talk way too much kid." Envy interrupted.

I immediately growled and started to say something when I decided against it. Talking was going to get me in trouble again; I just knew it would. So I pushed out all the energy that I could and the ground accepted it greedily.

Envy chuckled to himself when he noticed that I wasn't going to speak anymore. I felt the floors rumble under my toes then. It soon got more violent and I knew what was coming. The Homunculus released my wrists in surprise as a shrill screech was heard. You'd think that with a wail like that, the creature I summoned was a bird.

Oddly enough, the thing that had come through the wall beside me while breaking it down…

…Was a giant bull.

Envy stared at the black cow in wonder while I looked at it with annoyance and a groan. The animal just watched the Homunculus angrily and me with questioning eyes, waiting for my command.

"I wanted a giant ground mole; not a black bull…" I muttered, but the two heard it.

Said animal turned its little blue eyes at me and made a huff with his nostrils. I rolled my eyes apathetically while crossing my arms and glaring at Envy. He was still in shock too. It was pretty funny because I didn't expect someone like him to be able to make a clown face like that.

Then again, a giant black bull was standing beside me with a brick wall on the other side...

"Oh well…I guess I wasn't specific enough." I told myself.

The bull gently let out a huff before pawing the wood floor with its hooves. I rolled my eyes and looked at Envy, who was already beginning to make his moves. He lunged towards me with an out stretched hand and the bull charged at him with his horns ready.

I swiveled away from the Homunculus with a dagger in each hand as the animal stampeded. The house shook when it and Envy attacked each other. I stayed where I was, waiting for the chance to strike. As the two fought, I realized that the only one fighting was the bull.

I smirked before throwing a dagger at Envy. He caught it was ease and just before he could strike the bull with it, the creature disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I then ran towards the surprised Homunculus before he could recover from the sudden mist.

"Not many can handle taking on a bull; illusions especially. I'll have to praise you some day." I said while appearing at his side.

He looked at me with those purple eyes and for just a single second, I made the stupidest mistake I could ever do:

I hesitated to strike his flesh.

That was what it took for Envy to latch onto me by the hair. The most simplest mistake; and I caused it.

I flinched at the force he used to hoist me onto my feet and I swung a leg up without thinking. He took a tight grip on my ankle and I began to raise a hand to strike him when I was slammed against the wall where the bull had broken a part of it.

"Too bad you can't keep an illusion going for a long time," Envy said as he pinned me against the wall by my wrists, "Or else you would have gotten me that time."

I growled and tried to use my legs to knock him off balance. I succeeded in letting the stupid Homunculus trap both of my legs against the wall with his. I knew that there wasn't enough energy inside of me to create another animal and the ground wasn't going to help me at all either.

That meant I was screwed.

My cheeks started to burn because my brain was now registering the awkward position I was in. I noticed Envy smirk at the color on my face and I shook my head to make it go away.

But it didn't, annoyingly.

"Never been this close to someone? Strange for a dog. Don't you fight alongside that Fullmetal Pipsqueak? You should be-"

"Sh-Shut up! I have been this close to someone before and it was when Edward was fighting you guys in Lab Five!" I snapped at him.

The sudden outburst surprised Envy and I thought I could break away when he suddenly smirked at me, meaning he regained his composure. I felt the sense of danger creeping up my skin then. I shivered involuntarily from my anger and I once again tried to get free to punch him. The only thing my struggling accomplished was making Envy come closer to my face, which I think he did. I didn't really notice as he started to lose patience with me.

"I hope you won't start screaming, kid. No one will hear you either way." He told me before the world shifted around me.

In the next second, I found my back pressed against the ground and my eyes were staring up at the ceiling in dubious shock. My arms were pinned above me so there was no hope to get free this time either.

I could feel my bones beginning to snap from the pressure they were being held at and I wriggled around once more. This time it was because of the fear that the Homunculus would break them without another thought. When I felt those same bones twisting even more from my movements, I stopped them all together. I chose then to glare at Envy, the one that had brought me into this mess. He hadn't moved at all during my struggle and he now grinned down at me.

"Let me go. You're going to break my arms." I growled to him.

"I don't think so. This is a good place for a nap." He mocked.

I gave him the death look before saying, "You are not going to sleep on me. Go find Lust or a bed and leave me alone."

That was a low blow, mentioning that seductive woman when she was dead. But neither of us seemed to really care.

Envy instead pretended to ignore me and I started to something else when he leaned down closer to my face. My mouth immediately snapped shut from the sudden pounding of my heart. The blood rushed to my cheeks even quicker than last time. I almost looked around for a way out when I decided against it. There was nothing that I was going to be able to do to get away.

I took the other approach even though I knew it would do me no good. I opened my mouth to tell Envy to let me go when he did the most unbelievable to me:

He kissed me.

My eyes widened to the size of a tennis ball at the sudden and foreign contact. My heart burst from what was happening and Envy began to release my arms. I didn't try to move away because I couldn't figure out what I should do.

One side of me wanted to shove the Homunculus off of me.

The other side wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

I was almost about to do the former when my lips were suddenly cold to the air. Envy was still close to my face and, if I pushed my head up a little; our lips would more than likely collide once more.

Despite my red face, I glared at him. He was still smirking when I managed to find some words to use.

"Get off. I won't say it again."

Envy smirked because we both knew that I was lying. That only made me angrier. I began pushing the Homunculus with my knees, which were the only limbs left for me. It didn't do much for me and I growled in annoyance.

"Now now. Calm down kid; no need to get so frustrated." Envy chided and I gave him a look that said he needed to suffer a painful death here and now.

I began to say something when he leaned down towards my cheek. I flinched a little as his lips pressed themselves against my ear as his warm breath ran down my neck. My eyes closed tightly on their own and the Homunculus smirked condescendingly at me.

"Or do you want me to do it again?" He questioned with upraised eyebrows.

My heart did a flip from the question and he heard it, which made his smirk even wider. I forced my eyes to stay closed and the blush got redder. It wasn't long before I felt his warm breath on my lips.

The only thing I could think of doing was to say:

"D-Don't come any closer."

"What will you do if I don't?" He mocked.

"Kill you."

Envy said nothing more because he didn't believe me. I knew that I couldn't do even half of what I said since there was no energy that would allow me to absorb it fast enough. I didn't say anything else and I felt the Homunculus brush his lips against mine like a strand of hair.

I tried to pull back when those same lips of his pushed down on mine forcefully. I knew in that instant that I wasn't going to be able to get free any time soon. My body began to give up when that thought came to me.

But, instead of trying to fight against myself for giving up, my lips pushed on his just as forceful. Envy was taken by surprise but I knew that he forgot about it even as I grew deep red. I felt an intense heat building up around us as my arms were slowly released, as if he wasn't even realizing it himself.

The Homunculus placed those hands on my shirt as the contact between our lips grew more intense with each passing second. My heart was pounding as my shirt was lifted to reveal my flat stomach and that was when Envy started nipping at my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to let out a small cry when he drove his tongue into my mouth.

I knew that we were headed for trouble quickly when my shirt began to ride up my back. My body wasn't going to comprehend with my brain no matter how much it told me that this was not a good thing. It tried to get me to shove Envy off of me.

My hands were freed and that would have given me the chance that I sought for if they weren't wrapping themselves around his neck tightly. This made his lips come closer to mine and his hands slid even further up my back, inch by inch.

_There is nothing he truly wants from you. He is the very embodiment of the deadly sin Envy. He wants what he cannot have…_

The voice seemed to be heard only by me as it hissed those words into my ears. I ignored it as his hands dug into the skin where my ribs were, but I didn't notice the mild pain it brought.

The extra energy inside me that I should have used a long time ago suddenly poured out like an overflowing dam and it reached towards every corner in the room. Darkness took hold of the room and stars appeared thanks to the energy. That was when the voice once again echoed in my head once again.

_Envy wants what he cannot have…and he can never have you._

I tried to ignore it once more but it was harder this time. There was nothing that I could do to stop it from talking because it wasn't part of me. I felt Envy grab onto my bra and that was when my brain seemed to beat my body. All the darkness and stars rushed back into me and I immediately tipped the two of us over so I was on top.

My hands released Envy's neck as I pulled back from his lips while breathing heavily. He took his hands out of the shirt I wore and I noticed that he was breathing as hard as I was. My eyes were glowing with emotions that I couldn't even read or comprehend as I stared down at him.

Though we were both breathing greatly, he managed to speak before I did.

"Going to kill me now?"

I couldn't stop the mocking smirk that appeared and I was sure that I looked more demon than human in that moment. I leaned towards his ear with that smirk still. I felt him struggling not to shutter as my breath crawled down the nape of his neck. This only made my demonic smirk wider and my hands held down his wrists as hard as I could. But we both know that he could shove me off if he really wanted. And that made me wonder why he didn't do it.

Probably because he wanted to know what I was going to do.

"No," I purred in his ear while pushing my energy out after twisting it around. "I'm going to leave and this time, you will not be able to follow."

Envy was surprised at what I had said and he started to push me when I stood with that smirk still there. I knew that there was no way he could get free and grab me only because I had summoned a pair of chains to lock his body to the ground. He wasn't going to follow or chase after me anytime soon.

And Envy realized it quickly.

I then turned away from him and walked towards the door that held my freedom. My escape. I had just touched the doorknob when something made me stop and look back at the struggling to get free Envy. He noticed and matched my smirk. An amazing thing to do against me.

"I'll find you. Don't think I won't." He promised me.

I laughed at him before saying, "The in that an actual Sin commits is grave. You are Envy. You want someone you cannot have. Good luck finding me, because it will not be easy."

With those words fresh in his mind, I walked out of the house. The cold morning wind greeted me and I grinned widely. It felt so good to be in the open like this again after months of imprisonment in a wooden house.

It felt so good to be free.

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

"Mire! Hey, Mire!"

"What Edward? I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in a good mood anymore." He grumbled while crossing his arms like a child and not a teenager.

I growled warningly at Ed and Alphonse sighed softly, already knowing it wasn't going to go well. The State Alchemist muttered something that I didn't catch and it caused me to frown.

"I've had a tough day. What is it?"

"A tough day? More like a year! You haven't left Liore once since you came back from your vacation!"

I growled to show that I was losing my patience and Edward knew it. I had gone back to Central two months ago after running away from Envy. I managed to convince Fuehrer Bradley that I had been on 'vacation' before saying that I'd go help the reconstruction of Liore. Luckily he bought it. And there was one other good thing:

Envy hadn't found me.

My name was called somewhere a little ways away and I rushed towards it. Edward or Alphonse called out to me but they didn't try to stop me. They knew better than that. I rounded the corner that the person had come from and I saw that one of the men was carrying some large, heavy planks of wood. I stared at the man quizzically because this was strange. He didn't need my help. I watched as he grinned at my look as he set the wood down while walking towards me.

That was when my senses told me to run; but my legs wouldn't let me.

"I found you Mire," he said.

My eyes widened as I realized that I should have run when I had the chance. I drew energy from the ground while the muscles in my legs bunched up to prepare for the run that I was now allowed to do. The man took only one step towards me before grabbing my wrist tightly. I hit the brick wall behind me and I flinched a little from the sudden surprise. I finally glared at the man as he transformed into the one person that had ever been able to lay a hand on me:

Envy.

"And now that the sin has found what he cannot have, just what does he plan to do?" I growled.

Envy only smirked and leaned into my ear. I thought he was going to say something when he nipped lightly at my skin. I gasped incoherently as my heart started to jump. I felt him lick my neck before he started talking.

"I'll either kill you or make you mine. I haven't decided yet." He told me.

"I'd rather stay alive for twenty more years, thank you very much." I remarked.

Envy, who was still smirking, pulled away from my neck and pushed his lips to mine. I couldn't use my hands like I wanted to and the energy I had been drawing in vanished the second our lips made contact. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine with that sardonic smirk on those annoyingly soft lips.

"Then you'll have to convince me not to kill you." He said.

Suddenly smirking like the devil I was, I said, "I believe I already did."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am your sin. You can't live without me."

Envy smirked and pressed his lips to mine while saying, "Damn right."

To love a sin is a crime in the military; as most people know. But when you are a hellish demon child like I was…

That didn't matter.

And Envy could love me for that reason as well.

I was a demon child.

He was a Homunculus.

Together…

The two of us were Sins of a Sin.


End file.
